


won't sleep til' your safe

by MercyMae



Series: The Adventures of Baby Peter [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is happy in fic, don't ruin this for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: The midst of everything chaotic that happened in Tony's life, two small things were able to calm his world and make it more...normal.





	won't sleep til' your safe

**Author's Note:**

> decided to put this fic in the series of adventures of baby peter, but Peter isn't Tony's biological kid in here. Just Morgan.

The stars twinkled brightly in this particular hour of the night. The outside world was resting and quiet while a new-found father sat on the couch, feet resting on the coffee table in front of him and a child he dearly cared and loved for, resting on top of his chest.

It was one of those moments where a certain billionaire, mechanical and philanthropist could easily rest his overworked mind. On his chest, he cradled a bundle of blankets that held his slumbering daughter.

So small, yet so full of  _life_ and  _innocence._

His daughter was only a few weeks old, and required his and Pepper's attention every minute, but he has never felt more  _alive_ than ever. Caring for a child that was composed of millions of microscopic cells of him and Pepper's own DNA, sweeping steadily in her veins as her body began to grow and mold her.

Those beautiful, chestnut eyes was a reflection to his own eyes. Her brown Wispy hair was the spitting image of his mother's childhood years.

Tony knew that Morgan would possess his intelligence and Pepper's beauty.

He could feel her small, steady breaths tandem with his own chest falling and rising. Morgan's lips were pursed, as if she was dreaming on something and concentrating on whatever she could dream of.

Tiny fists clutched a bundle of his shirt, keeping herself from falling or making herself steady on her father's chest. Blanket after blanket were covering her fragile body with care, making her warm and safe.

Tony carefully scooted Morgan upwards until he was able to place his cheeks on her head with such gentleness. Her head was so soft and wispy. Reminded him of Peter in a way. His mentee...his kid.

Say what they want, but both of them are  _way_  to stubborn to admit that Tony thinks Peter as his son, and for Peter to think that Tony is like his father-figure. In the end, it didn't really matter if they admitted or not, they both acted that way whether they know or not.

A kid from Queens (that also has Spider powers) managed to get into his cold exterior heart with ease. Now with another child that was definitely his, it made his heart melt into a puddle of paternal love for his kids.

Despite Peter not being biological his, it didn't make a difference on how he felt towards Peter.

Peter was  _his_ son. Morgan was  _his_ daughter.

Biological or not.

The seconds turned into minutes and the minutes turned into an hour. Time seemed to be going fast for Tony. One minute, he was helping Pepper bring their child into the world, the next thing he was doing was hold their daughter for the first time with some tears pooling in his tired eyes.

It made Tony really think that his children weren't going to be so tiny anymore.

He kissed Morgan's temple and rubbed a calloused hand on her delicate spine. She shuddered and buried herself into Tony's neck, sighing contently when she was able to fit perfectly.

Tony smiled gently, and hummed a lullaby his mother used to sing when he was a child. His throat vibrated with the lullaby, lulling Morgan into a deep sleep from the soothing sounds and soft vibrations her father was emitting.

He sat in darkness, allowing for him to relish on the things he was beyond grateful for. Pepper, Peter, and now tiny Morgan. What more could he ask for? He wasn't against God, he was just a man of logic. But he prayed for whatever power higher than him, that his children would be safe.

"Sir?" A voice interrupted his thoughts. The voice was quiet, barely a hum.

"Yes, Friday?" Tony asked, tensing up a bit. Who could possibly be up at this unholy hour?

"Master Peter has arrived on the roof and asked if he could come down and sleep here," FRIDAY said calmly. Tony blinked and thought for a moment. He wasn't expecting for a certain Spider-baby to be up at...4:15am in the morning.

"Tell him that he's always welcomed and to come down here," Tony eventually said.

"Yes, boss."

A minute passed and an elevator descended at on this floor. He couldn't really see Peter in the dark. Also the fact that the couch was facing away from the elevator too. Tony heard vacant footsteps get louder and louder, but barely.

He shifted to make some room on the couch and used a hand to pat the unoccupied seat next to him.

There was movement beside him, making the couch move along with the object that sat down. Tony could barely see, but he could find the distinct silhouette of Peter's head staring right at him, thanks to the stars shining brightly through the large windows.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tony asked softly, securing Morgan with his other hand as his other ruffled the kid's bouncy curls.

"Mmm..." was Peter could say before he placed his head on Tony's lap and snuggled into his thighs.

"Great answer," Tony chuckled quietly, hand running through Peter's head in a gentle way while the other was holding Morgan. He pursed his lips and looked down as best he could at Peter.

"Tough night?"

Peter hummed quietly and buried his face into Tony's thighs.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tony asked, absentmindedly, pulling a blanket off of the backside of the couch and draping it over Peter's form. Silence was his answer and he sighed. "I'm always available if you need to talk to. You're always welcomed here too. Don't even bother asking."

There was a slight nod from Peter and he gave a small satisfied sigh.

A minute of silence dragged slowly as Peter and Tony got comfortable in their new positions. Morgan moaned in her sleep, head turning over and hands curling into fists again before hiding her round face.

"Why're you up?" Peter mumbled in his sleepy state.

"You tell me," Tony replied dryly, eyes averting to Morgan tiredly, but a smile gracing his lips.

Peter yawned and looked at his phone. He winced when it was on 100% brightness; like a light saber cutting through his sensitive eyes. He turned off his phone quickly after he saw a pointed look from Tony as he shielded Morgan's head with his large hands, protecting her from the harsh light.

"My bad," Peter murmured.

"Do you ever tone down your lights?" Tony questioned as he loosened his hand on the back of Morgan's head.

"No..."

Tony rolled his eyes and grunted. "Of course you don't."

"Oh, do you?" Peter accused.

"Of course I do! Who wants to wake up and see your phone making a disco party in the night when you get a notification?"

"Maybe I do!" Peter huffed indignantly.

"Shh, you'll wake Morgan up," Tony hissed.

"My apologies, father," Peter said sarcastically.

"Just go to sleep," Tony sighed. Peter shrugged as best as he could, considering that he was lying on his sides, and head head resting on the billionaire's lap. "Can you wake me up before 8am? I promised MJ I would show up early for our class project," Peter said.

"Noted, Friday will help you get up," Tony said.

Thanks," Peter mumbled, sudden drowsiness hitting him full-force.

Tony laughed weakly. "Wouldn't want your scary girlfriend to have my head again."

"S' not that scary..."

"Only her boyfriend would say that," Tony deadpanned, earning an agreeing hum from Peter. "Goodnight, Mister St'rk."

Tony grinned softly ruffled Peter's curls one last time before sighing and intertwining his hands together on top of Morgan's back and then closing his eyes. "Night kiddie."

He welcomed Darkness with open arms while they slept contently together.

* * *

"-eter, Peter." The teen felt a pair of hands running through his hair. He grunted and lethargically swatted them away, but to no avail. "Wakey, wakey!" The voice called out again. The boy didn't respond, hoping for the nudges and voice to go away again, but then he felt small hands bap his face continuously afterwards. Peter sighed annoyingly and opened his eyes.

He was met with a smirking Tony hovering over him and Morgan on top of his chest while her tiny fists bapped his face once again. Hey eyes shone and she gurgled with excitement and interest.

"Why?" was all he said, sitting up while supporting Morgan in his arms. Tony just shrugged. "Lets say that I'm doing you a favor."

"How is this a favor?" Peter asked, bouncing Morgan on his knees while she giggled softly. Tony glared at him and pointed at the clock above the kitchen entrance. "Its almost 8am. Wouldn't want MJ to kill you. I kinda need you alive. Y'know, for the sake of May, and Morgan."

"Uh-huh," Peter said. "And what about you?"

"Well, who else is gonna take care of Morgan when I'm not around," Tony teased. Peter rolled his eyes, but smiled at the joke. He was actually honored to be trusted to babysit Morgan.

"Anywho, I made some omelettes for you."

As if on cue, Peter's stomach rumbled with anticipation for some food.

"Yeah...that sounds good." The teen hoisted Morgan up to his hips, strolling into the kitchen as Tony flipped an omelette in the pan with precision. Peter smirked and cocked his head at the scrambled eggs.

"Did you burn it?"

"That was only one time!" Tony retorted, raising a spatula at the spider-kid.

"More like a bunch of times," Peter said quietly.

"My ears work fine, thank you very much," Tony responded, raising a brow at the kids. Peter laughed nervously and bounced Morgan up and down. The little girl smiled and cooed, always happy and content when her big brother would visit.

Which, was often.

Much to his sadness, he had to go soon. Planting a kiss on Morgan's soft hair, he placed her in the highchair before walking out the kitchen and heading into his bedroom. It was odd for him to have his own bedroom when he lived with May, but it was convenient for the days he did spent the night here.

Slinging a clean towel over his shoulders, he wandered to his closet that held his clothes. It was Mister Stark's doing for getting him new clothes that had science puns and hoodies from MIT. Some of them were hand-me-downs from Tony sometimes.

Though, he preferred his own clothing, just because he felt selfish for Tony to buy all these new things. Peter wasn't used to new things. He was used to getting clothes from GoodWill and getting Uncle Ben's old clothing.

Still, he noticed that Tony showed his way of caring by buying new clothing and lego sets.

Grabbing his science pun shirt, a pair of jeans and socks, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

* * *

When Peter was done dressing himself and putting on his shoes, he exited out his bedroom and entered the diner's room. There was Tony, cradling Morgan in one of his arms while the other was holding up a bottle to feed the little girl.

Not to mention that Tony was reading something on his tablet with his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

Tony looked up and cocked his heads towards the pleased baby. "Think you could swipe the next page? My hands are a bit full."

"Why not use your tongue?" Peter asked. He laughed when Tony cringed in response.

"That's disgusting, Parker! Wait-don't do it!" Tony pleaded when Peter stuck out his tongue, eyes gleaming with mischief.

Peter retracted his tongue and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it the normal way," he said, swiping his finger across the tablet. Tony sighed in relief, thanking him and averted his eyes at the tablet again.

The teenager sat across and quickly ate the omelette and...to be honest, it wasn't that bad. Maybe it needed to more salt or it was overcooked, but it was good as it will ever be.

With everything done, he glanced at his phone. It was almost 7:50am and it was about 10 minutes away from MJ's house. Standing up and stretching his limbs, he cocked his head at the door.

"I gotta go," he said.

Tony looked up and nodded, smiling at his son. "Have fun at your girlfriend's house. Please come back a virgin," he said. Peter stuttered, cheeks turning a pink hue and body went tense.

The man laughed and shook his head. "Whatever your doing, just have fun."

Peter shook his head and gave a weak smile. He gave a tender kiss on Morgan's head and petted her soft hair. "See ya, Morgan," he whispered. Morgan cooed in her sleep, fists uncurling and then curling again.

"Pep's cooking baked Ziti tonight. Make sure you get here on time," Tony ordered, planting a rushing kiss on the kid's temple.

"Okay, I'll see you later, then. Love you!" Peter called out as he ran out the door, the sound of his footsteps getting smaller and smaller before the room became silent again.

Despite that Peter probably wouldn't be able to hear from him, Tony said it anyways. "Love you too, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty freaking quick one-shot. Only took me an hour before I had to pick up a family member from the airport! If you see any mistakes, please let me know! I will fix them as soon as possible!
> 
> Review and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks guys and Ciao!~
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
